Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island
by RobertDaller
Summary: As Dipper Mabel and Soos search for the first piece of The Power Core they run into a Old Friend who promises to give them the shard on one condition... They save his family from Terrifying Skeleton Pirates! Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel's Father is left to explain Wendy's situation to Manly Dan This is the eighth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

This happens after The Journey begins

The Pines Twins Stan and Soos have left on a Journey to restore Wendy Corduroy

"So let me get this straight ...the Shard will beep when we get closer to the next shard?"  
Mabel asked the others

"Right and it'll get louder the closer we get!" Stanford replied to his niece

"Let's get searching!" Soos exclaimed as the group began the search

Hours pass "UGH MAN! This is hopeless! We've been searching forever and the shard hasn't even-"

Just then Dipper was interrupted as the Shard began to beep He fell on his back in suprise and glee

"HAHAHA!" He laughed happy he could now begin the search to restore his crush

"YEAH!" Mabel exclaimed as the group began following the sound

"This way!" Dipper said as the group made their way to Lake Gravity Falls

Whoa... So it fell in the lake..

"AAARGH!" Dipper screamed nearly pulling out his hair

"This can't be happening! how can we find one Blue Crystal shard in The lake?!

It's like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Dipper said as he fell onto the floor

"Yeah only it's like looking for a Shard in a Water Stack...thing yeah..." Soos said as he looked out at the sea

"There's got to be something we can do... Maybe go out on a boat and if the Crystal starts to get louder we'll know were getting closer!"

"Heheh.. yeah about that.." Stan laughed nervously

"GRUNKLE STAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mabel screamed at the Old Man

"Look last time I was here I kind of got banned from the lake...forever" Grunkle Stan said to the kids and Soos as he scratched the back of his head

"YOU WHAT?!" The three exclaimed

"Dude now what are we gonna do? Without a boat we can't go into the lake" Soos said with a sigh

"There's only thing we can do... i'm sorry Grunkle Stan but you have to go home we'll look the Shard ourselves" Dipper replied"

"I understand kids... tell me when you get this shard and... i'll come back then"  
Grunkle Stan sighed and walked away

"Huh weird you guys have to leave Stan to go an Adventure at the lake... AGAIN"  
Soos laughed

"Don't Guilt Trip me anymore Soos" Dipper sighed

After that the three rented a Boat and went out to the lake

"Too bad we can't use the SS Cool Dude Dude.. I really miss that boat" Soos said lowering his head

"Look I promise one day i'll get you a new boat ok man?" Dipper said attempting to cheer up his fat friend"

"Thanks dude" Soos said to Dipper

"Hey guys does anyone hear a Beeping sound?" Mabel asked

"! The Crystal Beeping like crazy! we must be close!" Dipper said with glee

Just then the group see a Enormous Fish like Go through the water and disappear

"What was?!... Could that have been?... The Gobblewonker?! Dipper said

"Hey! Maybe we should ask it to come out so we can take a Photo! HEY MR. GOBBLEWONKER!"

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed in fear

Just then something came out of the waters


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah hello" A Familiar voice said the group

"That's not the Gobblewonker.." Dipper stated

"MERMANDO!" Mabel screamed to her friend

"It's been forever since i've seen you! Why haven't you been sending me letters?"

"Errr... Oh uhh... I haven't.. I don't know Beautiful Stranger" Mermando said with his head tilted at Mabel

"Stranger? What are you talking about Mermando you couldn't forget me! right?.."  
Mabel wined to her friend

"I...I am sorry I do not remember you...I must not have informed you when we met that I have Long Term Memory Loss Mermando told Mabel (Finding Nemo Reference anyone? Although reversed...)

"WHAT?! You mean you really don't remember me?!" How could you forget me Mermando! I helped you get back to your family!" Mabel yelled to the Merman below her

"And I saved your life.." Dipper added in

"I am sorry truly I am but... I cannot remember but it does not mean we cannot start a new and may I just say that you are quite the charmer!" He said trying to cheer her up

"Uuuugh" Dipper screamed in agony

Soos is eating Chips

"Wow... how tragic her true love can't remember her.." Soos said slowly

"MABEL! We have to get looking for the Crystal remember?" Dipper said to his his Twin

"Oh right.. Mermando can we see each other again?" Mabel asked her friend

"If I remember my dear of course we can! But uumm.. your friend he mentioned a uhhh.. Crystal of some kind? Mermando asked Mabel

"Yeah his "girlfriend" kind of... got split apart into Crystal Shards somehow.. it's complicated and were going around searching for it cause if we put them together we can restore her!" Mabel explained to her friend

"Would it happen to look like this?" Mermando asked as pulled up a Crystal Shard

Just then the two Crystal Shards began beeping like crazy

"THAT'S IT!" Dipper screamed

"Oh thank you so much Mermando" Dipper started to grab it

"Wait... I... as much as I want to trust you.. I can't give you this shard" He stated

"WHAT?! They both screamed WHY NOT?!"

"Because as far as I remember I just met you...and this gem has a power to it... I have to know if I can trust you" Mermando stated feeling guilt

"Well... Is there anything we can do to make you trust us?" Dipper asked

"Actually there is... you see recently me and me family got seperated..according to you this isn't the first time but I am not aware.." Mermando said to them

Mabel and Dipper facepalm

"Perhaps.. you can help me return to them again?" Mermando asked

"Sure we can do that! Where are they?" Mabel asked

"They were...kidnapped and taken to Scuttlebutt Island" Mermando stated pointing to the island

"That's terrible! Who would kidnap your family Mermando?" Mabel asked The Merman

He makes a Dolphin and then states... Skeleton Pirates


	3. Chapter 3

We'll get back to the main group but for now let's see what's going on at the shack with Dipper and Mabel's Parents

Andrew's POV I was sitting in Stan's chair reading the newspaper The kids went out with Stan and Soos to find the Shards As much as I wanted to go with them I knew they needed to do this themselves

My wife walked in having put on her Llama Sweater "Hey Dear" She said to me and then asked "Where are the kids?"  
I replied "They went with Stan and Soos to find those shard things don't worry they'll be fine

"A-alright" she replied and left the room Just then Stan walked in the door "Hmph" He stated upon walking in" I jumped out of his chair fearing he'd kick me out first I then asked "Uh hey! how'd it go?" he replied with a Mean look on his face "I don't know... they kicked me out because I was banned from the lake where it apperantly landed"

"Why were you banned from the lake?" I asked out of curiousity then realizing it was better to leave it alone He stated "I don't remember I think I tried to steal a boat or something" He said while drinking from his Pitt Cola Can Why did I ever trust this guy with my kids?

"I told the Tourists the shack is closed today..since I don't think anybody feels like helping out"  
He told me while walking out of the room "Might be a good idea... give the kids and Soos a break for a while.. they need it" I replied I then thought to myself and decided to ask

Just then the phone rung I tried to look at the caller ID and then realized it didn't have one I picked up the phone and said "Hello?" I heard from the other line a familiar voice "Oh hey Andrew I was expecting to have Stan or one of his employees answer the phone when did you come back to town?"

Oh crud it's Wendy's' Father...what am I supposed to tell him? ...Play it cool Andrew maybe he won't ask... what am I talking about it's been 2 days of course he's gonna ask! "Oh uh... well it's pretty embarrassing but I lost my job and they repossessed my house" I replied

"Oh that's gotta suck... so have you found a new job you think might pay?" He asked me "Not really and y'know I don't really have any intention of moving back to CA anymore maybe i'll get a job here" I replied "That'd be great! then we can have Guy nights all the time! Speaking of which I was gonna call Soos over you wanna come?" He asked "Uh sure... I guess i'm free tonight..." I said huh maybe he really isn't gonna ask!

Then he asked "Oh by the way you haven't seen Wendy lately have you? I just got back from work and she isn't here" I thought she might have went in to work" Of course he had to ask...Guh what am I gonna say? Don't lie...lying only makes it worse "Oh uhh... she's gone" Gone yeah that's real specific Doofus! "Gone? gone where? she didn't tell me she was leaving town..." He asked

"Gone to...uuhh...The Movies! YES! Hahaha..." I replied finally "The Movies huh? I'm guessing that means she found another boyfriend she ALWAYS brings a guy with her alright how ugly is this one?" Dan asked me What the heck am I supposed to say? Maybe... i'll say she didn't bring a guy yeah.. that works...totally works well he did say ALWAYS ...!

"Guy? Oh uh she brought uh Dipper yeah Dipper" Oh gosh.. Dipper is gonna kill me for this.. then again it is sorta obvious he has a crush on her "Your kid?! HA! Wow... I did not see that coming To be perfectly honest I can't tell him apart from his twin" Dan replied in a mocking tone

"HEY! Dipper's plenty Manly for his age!" I said to him Oh gosh... Don't get yourself in a fight with Manly Dan Pleeaaase.. "Look Andrew I was only kidding to be perfectly honest I like him a lot more than the other guys she brought home I might have to talk to the little guy maybe this could actually work" He replied to me Oh gosh... how am I gonna get myself out of this?! Now he actually wants to talk to Dipper... Oh crud..

"Anywho I'll call you later when were ready for Guys Night i'm calling a few Other Guys talk to you later!" Dan said to me before hanging up the phone "Bye Dan"

I hang up the phone and let loose a Wild Scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew's POV

"What's wrong?!" My wife asked me out of concern "I...I'll be right back" I said as I walked out of the room I decided to ask help from the only guy I thought would understand after all he lies more than anyone I know Uncle stan "Hey! uuhh... Uncle Stan? you got a minute?" I asked him nervously

"Not really i'm busy" He said "Oh uuhh.. .ok I understand" I said crud now who can help me? He stopped and turned around "Ok ok tell me... what's wrong?" "Weeell... uumm.. this may sound really weird but I need some help with uuhh... lying" I said to him "HAH! Lying? Well you came to the right place! But uuh... let's take this to my office" He said and we walked to his office

"So tell me... What did you lie about?" He asked me "Uh well... Manly Dan called so I told him Wendy had gone to the movies" I replied "That's good! Nice and simple so what went wrong?" He asked already knowing I said something stupid "Uh well... when I said the Movies he immediately thought she she went with a guy and instead of saying she went without a guy like I should have...  
I told him she went with Dipper..." I said to the Old Man

"BAH HAHAHAH! Oohh.. oh man you're knee deep man... So let me guess you want me to tell you how you can get out of this?" He said to me Wow he's good I thought to myself.. "Yeah pretty much.." I replied Stan then said "Well you have two options One tell him it wasn't really a date but i'm guessing you already said the contrary so...  
Your only option.. is to tell him that it didn't go well the relationship didn't work and they don't wanna talk about"

I replied "WHAT?!" I can't do that! It would kill Dipper for Wendy's Dad to think he was one of her many Ex Boyfriends!  
After all it's pretty obvious he has a crush on her... Stan then said "Oh he does does he? I don't believe i've caught up on that"  
"HAH! Where have you been? I've been here a week and i've already figured it out" I said to him

"Well in that case... you have One other option" Stan said "Oh what's that?" I asked out of curiousity "If Dipper has a crush on her.. then if he admits it and they start going out then your problem is solved" He said to me I then said to the Old Man "ARE YOU CRAZY?! for one thing she's still in pieces and i'd have to keep this up until they were restored... second of all Wendy's a High Schooler! Do you actually think it could work?"

END OF POV

"I don't know... but if you'd rather come up with something yourself" Stan replied

"...No no you're right.. but.. What if that doesn't work? What then? Do I just admit my wrong doings?" Andrew asked his uncle

"No if there's one thing I know the best thing to say when they've figured out your lie is...MORE LIES!" Stan said to him

"But... I don't.." Andrew was then interrupted by Stan

"I don't know act like you had a good reason to lie.. and in this case you did more or less you just screwed up" Stan told him

"So let me get this straight... unless I admit my wrongdoings I have to... Lie that DIpper and Wendy are togehter keep him away from Dipper and Wendy once she's restored until I can actually succeed in making them a couple which is... Impossible!" Andrew replied to his uncle

"That about sums it up you got a better idea?" Stan said to his newphew

"Noo..." Andrew said rolling his eyes

"Anyway he invited me to his house for "Guys Night" so I'd better go" Andrew told Stan

"Oh I guess i'd better come too then make sure you don't screw it up

So the two went to Manly Dan's for "Guys Night"

Eh this chapter ended up rather short but ah well


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I am FINALLY Back to this fanfiction and were getting back to the main team

"Skeleton Pirates? You're kidding" Dipper stated in disbelief

""You're sitting here talking to a Merman and you're telling me you don't believe in the dead" Mermando replied

"Fair point" Dipper nodded his head

Soos then said "Hey! I think I remember something about that in Journal 5" He reaches into his abnormally large pockets"

"It's not here!" Soos said panicking

"Calm down Soos maybe you left it at home?" Dipper said trying to calm his friend

"No Dude! I'm sure I brought it! oh man..." He began panicking again

"Well at least I still have this" He said grabbing out an Amulet of some kind

"What is that?" Mermando said

"It's a Good Luck Charm! it was in the Journal when I found it!" Soos said with a goofy grin

"Perhaps we could make a trade" Mermando said rubbing his chin

"NO! Soos screamed

Dipper replied "Yeah besides we could use all the Good Luck we can get if were gonna find the rest of these Crystals

Were just gonna have to find your parents Can you take us to their ship?

"Yes yes I can follow me Mermando jumped back in the Waters as the kids followed him with their Boat"

End of Chapter 


End file.
